Talk:Wally Palladino/@comment-10143252-20160422195337
I'll just say, I won't necessarily call your OC a GaryStu'' (nor over-powered)'' since there are many reasons why he isn't, considering he needs to strategize and even play blind at moments (and loss his bae), and the execution only feels a bit off due to being a canon bend, so that can be passed off. I will say this'' (hopefully whatever I type here won't make me sound like a bitch/prick or anything bad): Though, I will not blame you for believing Atem was cheating, considering in the very last episode, Ishizu did say he was controlling his draws with his will, though note, this was after the millenium world, and the puzzle was not present around either player's neck. It was even stated that the Puzzle simply granted the one to solve the puzzle's one wish. Yugi wanted friends, so it doesn't apply to fate. Earlier realization of this was when he was dueling Marik, and he played a card without looking, Ishizu take surprise to this. Going back to the Ceremonial Duel, Atem during his duel, he stated he could feel the pulse of his deck, so in your defense that could be a good reason for calling him a cheater, but at the same time, I don't think even he knew what card he was going to draw, but he sure was excited to be having such a back and forth duel with Yugi. So it's your call there, but I'll explain further why it is not the puzzle by diving into Zexal. The Destiny or Shining Draw itself however, seeing how Astral spoke about drawing the cards you want/need early on in Zexal, so he gets to explain it best as having strong belief. Trust in oneself, trust in ones deck, a strong will, and an ambition ''(sometimes dark/good influences too) ''and desire to win affect the cards drawn, but the player themself still needs to strategize and build the deck appropriately to play around foes, which is a good reason why Don Thousand, Astral, and Atem could be beaten despite getting whatever they want. So, in-general I think you misunderstood the concept behind the Heart of the Cards that later crossed into the other Yu-Gi-Oh series, hence the reason why the creator ''(not my word) let Judai beat the Copy Cat Duelist (when he had Atem's/Yugi's retrained Chaos Deck) ''as well as that time Yusei was about to forfeit to Paradox while Atem and Judai still had the will to fight. Couple this with the fact if Mai had attacked Atem at the end of their duel, way back at Duelist Kingdom, she would've won, meaning she was bluffed. At Battle City, everyone in the Final Eight could've beaten Marik considering he won either due to the sheer power behind Ra or the foes didn't know all the effects of Ra, which is why Bakura, Mai, and Joey loss. Simply put it, any duels after, they were simply out-played, seeing how in the manga, Seto recognized Joey as a Duelist - Battle City forward. ''(Granted Zexal probably wasn't around the time this was made, so all the evidence wasn't present at this time and this is made from your point of view, so even if you were to change your mind now, the damage has been done, and haters will still likely hate - not that you were going to change for those creeps, I can see you have pride, and make your points. So, try to do. Also, I'm glad you had your hard work saved on a document or a backup wiki somewhere. Cause people man.) ---------- Overall, I do like the concept of Duel Spirits being an influence in duels, and can appreciate the thought put in later duel entrees to show how the duel played out. Since it is a canon bend, I will accept how things played out in your story, as it still brought forth other possibilities in the later portions, and made for an interesting setup though I don't see how Pegasus went unnoticed with his Millenium Eye during duels if Wally could spot Yugi and the puzzle, but that's just small nitpick like Yugi's death and how Atem was portrayed later on, afterall nothing is perfect, like I have a mess of a story I need to fix up so I can't even pretend I can do better. I'll give this story 8 Top Decks out of 10 for my personal enjoyment of the story. Anyone who ignores your disclaimer and get mad will not be fair, and I like Atem, like, a lot. *Satsuki Approves of this Rating